Makai Works Inc
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: Welcome to makai, we offer the use of our friendly problem solvers to fix your dimension. The only two available right now are the anthromorph pair of the wolf/human hybrid Amaterasu and the dragon/human hybrid Kaine, where shall they start?


Makai Works Inc.

**Summary**: Welcome to makai, we offer the use of our friendly problem solvers to fix your dimension. The only two avalible right now are the anthromorph pair of the wolf/human hybrid Amaterasu and the dragon/human hybrid Kaine, where shall they start?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Ammy-chan and Kaine, wait …. Yeah still nothing.

**Some people may not like it but I have seriously thought of putting Pandora's Box for adoption, I may or may not. I know people want faster updates but my job and what every little time I have is rare, so please, please no flames I'm trying my best here to type up what pops in my head as fast as possible so please be patient with me. My ideas come and go quickly while I'm busy at work and sometimes I don't get to write them down, especially with my severe case of writer's block, so forgive me.**

**Note: **This story will have… a lot of crossovers and a lot of…stuff, enjoy

**Intro**:

Deep in the bowels of the underworld, where evil permeates the very air you breathe and the very earth you walk, lays the offices of Makai Works Incorporated.

Voice: What the hell do mean you want a Horse Weiner, how do I even find one!

A beautiful red headed receptionist yells into her headset.

Woman: Don't take that tone with me, you're not the only overlord I deal with, I still get crank calls from Dryzen, I get hit on by Axel, and Rozalin still can't use a cell phone right, you have vassals use them!

She harshly bangs her phone to try and disconnect it

Man's Deep voice: Darla is there a problem out here?

Darla: (_sugary valley girl voice_) No Mister Morningstar, just that sometime even the overlords are lazy.

Lucifer Morningstar a six foot five tall blond hair blue eyed man with regal bearing wearing a pitch black suit and tie with a blood red dress shirt and polished Italian loafers. He is master of the nexus where all realms merge upon death and all souls corrupt belong.

Lucifer Morningstar: (_Sigh_) don't get upset, you know the worlds are set with different rules than most others as long as their battles stay out of the nexus we don't care or interfere, let them kill each other.

Darla: (_looking down on her tablet_) Yes sir, the prinny cooks should be done with the coffee soon, your schedule is actually clear for half an hour, but the next meeting is to deal with the problem with the shinigami/hollow problem on world 66426 something about illegal humans in their borders.

Lucifer: Gggggg (_almost saying it but knows he's listening, always listening_) when will Aizen get it through his head true demons are not affected by illusions, their problem, I'll send agents later. I do have something, which agents are free right now?

Darla: (_once more looking at her tablet_) let's see, uh-oh.

Lucifer: What?

Darla: Agent 22139 heavy arms front line combat expert Amaterasu and Agent 22140 infiltration recon and intelligence expert Kaine.

Lucifer: (_sighs_) … Damn it all to …, call them in.

Darla: (_picks up her phone_) yes sir.

A few blocks away in an expensive penthouse apartment on the sixty sixth floor, a phone rings while in the background Rev Theory's "The Fire" plays loudly.

Slightly deep female voice: Ammy turn down the music, the phone, it may be work.

High peppy female voice: Hai-Hai Kaine

The music goes to a level were the first female can hear the phone.

Kaine: Yes?

Darla: The boss wants you in, be quick about it Kay? And keep Ammy under control.

Kaine: (_sigh_) Sure I'll try, but not even the boss can do that.

Darla: (_sigh_) Just get here in ten alright, bye.

Kaine: Bye.

Getting up from her seat in her room office Kaine walks across the hall and knocks on the door before her.

Peppy voice: Come in.

Opening the door Kaine always finding herself always shocked at the sight, blades, blades everywhere, swords, axes, knives, of all shapes, styles and histories even magical ones line the walls and the abundant racks everywhere.

Kaine: (_thinking_) where does she put her clothes her closet is full of sword racks and her dressers are filled with knives and daggers?

Kaine: Ammy get dressed other than your underwear, we got work come on

Amaterasu: Hai-Hai, give me five minutes I'll be ready.

Kaine: Why so much time?

Amaterasu: Two to get dressed a three for weapons, duh.

Kaine: (_sweat drops_) yeah, duh.

With a minute to spare the pair took the elevator to floor triple six with Ammy humming to the muzak.

Kaine: (_Sigh_) (_thinking_) if we didn't have such a high success rate I doubt I would put up with her, though on occasion she does make things fun and entertaining.

Amaterasu: (_thinking_) did I put on a bra?

After reaching their floor the girls made their way to Darla's desk.

Darla: (_Loudly_) I don't care if you're the Dark Adonis, stop calling here and make an appointment!

Darla once more slams her phone.

Darla: (_muttering_) stupid jackoff (_normal voice_) hey guys go right in the boss is waiting.

Kaine: Thanks Darla

Amaterasu: Don't worry it'll get better you'll see

They turned away and walked into the office, as the doors closed

Darla: (_muttering_) if she couldn't kill me seven hundred ways with a letter opener I would tell her she's too peppy for her own good.

Back in the office, it was completely pitch black except for the spotlight in the center shining down on the monstrous red wood desk a high back leather chair was facing away from them seeming to face one of the three walls covered in screens that dominated them.

Each monitor viewed all the worlds under Makai's watch ranging from the demon worlds owned by the overlords to the world where humans never evolved from the "soup" but the animals did.

The chair turned and Lucifer stared at his two operative's assessing them, Kaine stood at five foot nine with straight black hair to her shoulders, her pale skin stood in contrast with her draconic features the four small horns on her forehead the two small wings sticking out of her shoulders and the ankle length tail.

His eyes then went to her partner, then he quickly looked down, she was indeed not wearing a bra, the amazon stood at six foot four with long white hair braided to her buttocks her skin only slightly darker than her partner what stood out where her canine ears and tail, slitted crystal blue eyes compared to Kaine's purple. But also what was distracting was the bouncing on her toes was doing to her double D Breasts which caught many males and females eyes.

They were so different it was incredible they were his best agents, personality, body, skills, even there attitude's were total opposites. Where Kaine was always calm and collected (of course to gather info she has to be) Amaterasu was bubbly and sweet that lowered every opponents guard, but in battle Ammy's personality does a one eighty and she transforms into a cold fighter. Their weapons even show that they are different where Kaine prefers quick fire arms to Amaterasu's blades. Even their sexuality was opposite of each other Kaine slept with males and only for a string of one night stands while Ammy looked for love with females to try and gain the family she always wanted.

Lucifer: Are you ready for your assignments?

Kaine: yes sir.

Amaterasu: Hai-Hai!

Lucifer: (_sweat drops_) alright, you two will be going to several different worlds, I don't know may be twenty or thirty, but since you can't die or age it'll be a bit longer than normal with Triple S pay when you get back.

Amaterasu: will these places be peaceful or will Ammy have to beat them down.

Lucifer: most of them will involve combat don't worry Ammy, you won't be idle.

Amaterasu: Hai-Hai!

Lucifer: the first earth is split into three parts, one of the most important that you been contracted for protection detail for a young mage name Negi Springfield in the mundane academy of Mahora but you can travel to the magic world called Mundus Magicus, that's where you'll be needed heavily on Ammy. You'll leave as soon as you're outfitted, by the way Ammy you can collect pets if you want, I'll set a terrarium orb.

Amaterasu: Yes!

**And there you go the newest story up is a bit different than normal, I am a total Nippon Ichi freak so those references had to go in, Ammy's personality is based off of Neliel from bleach and Kaine is a bit like Lightning from FFXIII. Ammy's a Kaine's "Pets" refer to mates and the terrarium orb is similar to Eva's resort in Negima, Come on their demons not good guys.**


End file.
